


Get Back

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-03
Updated: 2003-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one occasion where Hermione doesn't know what to say next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/femslash100/profile)[**femslash100**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/femslash100/) challenge "goals".

She advances, all bite and snarl and sneering, baring her teeth. You shrink back. She grabs you anyway, forcing entry to your mouth. You feel like she's choking you.

She is fierce, and you are faint. When she withdraws her tongue and removes her lips, she examines you, seriously, in the face.

"I always wanted to screw you over, Granger," she says, and moves away. You do not respond, but lean on the wall, in an attempt to catch your breath. You watch her, the bulk of her, walk off. And for once you are at a loss for words.


End file.
